


Good Luck (?)

by getadoge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getadoge/pseuds/getadoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"okay here's one<br/>they're sitting on a park bench and Phil's  reading a book and they don't know each other yet but then a bird poops on Dan and it catches Phil's attention and 'here let me help you' but then oh crap you're cute and fluff ensues."</p><p>Prompt curtesy of my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck (?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My homie addie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+homie+addie).



> thanks to my bae addie for the prompt lol wtf bro. This is p short but I hope you like it. I haven't edited it yet sorry

As Phil did on most Saturday's, he sat reading in the park. Whether it was a classic or a teen novel that sat in his lap, he sat on the same bench under the same tree reading with patience. Many times he sat there, someone else would sit on one of the two benches to his left. Today was unlike no other, to his left sat a man similar in his height and age. Brown locks and a fringe nearly identical to his but in the opposite direction.

The two would glance over at each other on occasion but Phil continued to stare down at the pages of the fourth Harry Potter book, rereading it for the third time and the unknown man continued staring down at his phone. His eyes glittered in the phone's reflection, darting to the side to glance at Phil on occasion. At one moment their eyes met and both boys instantly flushed red and looked away.

"Ah—ew, what the fuck—" the man cursed. His shoulders tensed up and he flung his arms to the side.

Phil glanced over and giggled, "Are you alright?"

"I guess, a bird just shitted on my shoulder." He muttered in disgust.

"It's good luck." Phil laughed. "But here." He continued, taking his bottle of water and wetting a tissue. "Come here and let me see."

He slid closer to Phil, pivoting his body to face Phil. Phil wiped at his shoulder, mild disgust upon his face as he cleaned the man's shirt  

"This isn't how I pictured my Saturday. A cute guy cleaning shit off of my shoulder." The man laughed.

"I didn't think my evening would go this way either." Phil giggled.

"It's a shame this is the way we had to meet, but I'd love to get some coffee with you." Dan blushed.

"Alright. What's your name?" Phil replied, tossing the Kleenex into the bin to his right. He closed the book in his lap, tucking it away into his book bag.

"Dan. Yours?"

"Mine's Phil. There's a Starbucks down the street?" Phil stood up

"I was just about to say the same thing." Dan grinned, getting up to join Phil in their walk to get coffee. "Hey, what were you reading there?"

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Don't worry, it's definitely not the first time I've read it." He laughed.

"That has to be my favorite series!" Dan exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Mine too." Phil replied. As he pulled it out of his bag once more, dropping it on the floor. Both men reached for it, their hands touching each other. Dan picked up the book and handed it to Phil.

"You should be more careful with such a holy book." Dan jested.

The two laughed as they carried on down the street, already fully engaged in flowing conversation. It wasn't awkward stranger chit chat, the two were enjoying themselves. They walked into Starbucks and the conversation only paused so that they could order their drinks. The two sipped of caramel macchiatos and discussed their favs books and movies, their current hobbies.

"I just graduated." Phil announced.

"I'm about to go into uni myself. I'm going to study law. How gross." Dan half heartedly joked.

"Don't do something you're not passionate about." Phil advised.

In the future Dan would take his advice to heart. But that night he merely shrugged. Their conversation carried out for an hour. They went through a couple more drinks before they decided it was time to head home.

"It's been... Amazing today. Thanks for this. Really." Phil blushed.

"It's really been nice. What a weird start but it's been really nice." Dan grinned back.

"You have my number right? Call me whenever you get the chance."

"I will."

The two lingered there for a few seconds before Dan pulled Phil's head closer. Their mouths met in a passionate embrace. Their lips felt soft and loving held there together, clinging to one another. They didn't want to let go and part ways because the truth is neither would be able to sleep well that night. Their minds would be stuck on one another. They would text until late that night, blushing against the vibrant cell phone light. In their heads, moist lips would still be glued together in desire and lust.

But they had to pull apart.

"You better." Phil breathed with a smirk, cupping Dan's face. 


End file.
